


The last time we hold

by GilJuniorC



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilJuniorC/pseuds/GilJuniorC
Summary: Alex se despierta en un bosque, desorientado. Al parecer, ha tenido un accidente de coche.El problema es que no se esperaba lo que descubriría al llegar a la casa que, junto a Zach, había comprado.Bienvenidos al drama.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall





	The last time we hold

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Tʜᴇ ʟᴀsᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴡᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅ  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Abrió los ojos con dificultad. No porque le dolieran, sino más bien porque la luz de fuera y los pitidos eran demasiado fuertes e incómodos, así que tardó en acostumbrarse a ambos un poco. Parpadeó varias veces antes de conseguir mantenerlos abiertos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Fue ahí cuando por fin fue consciente -al menos un poco- de lo que estaba pasando. Lo primero que vio fue los faros de su coche. No alumbraban bien, uno directamente se había roto contra un árbol que tenía a solo un par de metros delante de él. Eso le hizo recordar que debía estar en el vehículo, al igual que darse cuenta de lo que significaba que no fuera así. Había tenido un accidente. Levantó la mirada un poco más para seguir inspeccionando. El cristal delantero estaba completamente destruido. Los pedazos esparcidos por todos lados, al lado de sus manos había varios. No fue hasta ese momento que sintió que todo su cuerpo quemaba. Soltó un quejido de dolor nada más tratar de incorporarse, pero se mordió el labio inferior y consiguió sentarse sobre la húmeda hierba. Comenzó a temblar, sin estar seguro de si esa reacción era debida al dolor o al frío de la noche. Había estado lloviendo, pero por suerte ya había parado. Se llevó una mano hacia su ropa, parecía estar húmeda, no solo de agua sino que también tenía restos de sangre. Comprobó que al igual que ésta su cabello parecía empapado, aunque no pudo asegurarse si solo de agua, ya que su mano ya tenía tonos carmesí de antes.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Entre quejidos, el joven rubio consiguió levantarse. No sabía dónde estaba, no al menos exactamente, solo que estaba en un bosque. Debía andar, estaba sangrando, tenía que pedir ayuda pero no había nadie más allí. Dio un par de pasos hacia el coche, llevando con pavor la mirada hacia el interior del vehículo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No había nadie. Suspiró, más tranquilo. ¿Qué habría hecho si Zach hubiese estado ahí dentro? ¿Su madre? ¿Su padre?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Continuó andando por un par de minutos, hasta que vio una pequeña cuesta que tuvo que subir ayudándose de las manos para llegar hacia la carretera. Su coche, de alguna manera, había caído en la cuneta, hacia el bosque. No recordaba por qué, ¿Iba borracho acaso? ¿O había simplemente perdido el control del vehículo? Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras continuaba caminando por el arcén. ¿Por qué tomaba esa dirección? No lo sabía, tenía que pedir ayuda, solo se le ocurría caminar hasta que encontrase a alguien.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo deambulando por la carretera, pero sí cuántos coches pasaron y le ignoraron. ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? No habían sido demasiados pero sí los suficientes como para que perdiera la esperanza. A mitad de camino, cuando ya tres le habían esquivado a toda velocidad, fue consciente de que le faltaba su teléfono. No podía pedir auxilio y las pocas posibilidades de que alguien le encontrara en aquel bosque se desvanecieron al cuarto automóvil. Probablemente le estaban evadiendo por cómo iba. Cojeaba de tanto caminar, juraría que estaba lleno de heridas, sangraba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le iba a ayudar en esas condiciones y a esas horas de la noche? Por suerte, terminó por llegar a Evergreen.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Su casa estaba cerca de la entrada. Vivía en una hermosa vivienda que él y su prometido habían hipotecado, elegida por ambos. Cuando la vio al fondo de la calle no pudo evitar sonreír entre lágrimas, lágrimas que habían ido cayendo por su rostro desde hacía un buen rato sin darse cuenta. Se las limpió en la manga de la camiseta, sucia pero ya de sangre seca mientras aceleraba el paso tanto como su adolorido cuerpo le permitía. Las calles estaban vacías, Alex no estaba seguro de qué hora era porque entre la pérdida de su teléfono y que, por alguna razón, tampoco llevaba puesto el reloj en la muñeca, no podía saberlo. De todas maneras, por la oscuridad, la falta de personas deambulando por la calle y teniendo en cuenta que era viernes, suponía que ya era de madrugada. ¿Por qué había salido solo con el coche entonces?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Solo tardó un par de minutos más en llegar a la puerta de su casa. Las luces dentro estaban encendidas, la puerta cerrada.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Fue nada más tratar de apoyar la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando todo su cuerpo se congeló.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par fijos en su mano, comenzó a temblar todavía más y las lágrimas se apilotonaron nuevamente, amenazando con salir rodando por sus mejillas.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió delante de él y los ojos de Alex se separaron de su piel para encontrarse con los oscuros y visiblemente asustados ojos de su prometido. Estaba de pie frente a él, sujetando la manilla de la puerta por el otro lado, observándole de arriba a abajo pero sin atreverse a tocarle, como si temiese romperle.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Como si fuera eso posible.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Fue así como recordó todo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*

La mano de Zach agarraba el brazo del rubio con fuerza, tirando de él hacia atrás. Pero no el segundo no tardó mucho en conseguir deshacer el agarre de un brusco movimiento.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Déjame en paz! Estoy harto de que me trates como si fuera un muñeco de cristal. Estoy enfermo, no inválido, Dempsey—gritó, con el ceño fruncido, tras girarse y encontrarse con él frente a frente. Sus ojos azules ahora se veían como la lluvia en una noche de tormenta, un fuerte color azul se apoderaba de su iris—. No quiero seguir viviendo como si temieses que con cualquier pequeño rasguño me fuera a morir. No funciona así, pero aún sabiéndolo parece que temes tocarme y estoy jodidamente harto de tener que vivir mis últimos meses de vida así.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Deja de decir que son los últimos meses! Todavía no sabes ni el resultado de las pruebas, simplemente no quiero hacerte daño, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? —Alex podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, y eso le enfurecía. Agarró las llaves de la mesita que tenía al lado de la entrada y volvió a girarse, no podía mirarle a la cara.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Sí sabía los resultados, solo que Zach no tenía ni las más remota idea de que el rubio había ido al médico sin decírselo. Se había estado oliendo lo que le iba a decir y no estaba preparado para ver el rostro de su pareja cuando el médico les informara de lo inevitable. Metástasis en pulmones, en riñones e hígado.

No estaba enfadado con él, todo lo contrario, era consigo mismo con quien no soportaba estar. Tenía que alejarle pronto, no podía arrastrarle a aquel pozo de oscuridad que serían los siguientes meses, o peor aún, un año así. El moreno se merecía ser feliz, y con Alex no podía serlo; el rubio era consciente de eso cada vez que observaba sus tristes ojos, aquel marrón más oscuro de lo normal cuando le escuchaba toser, cuando sangraba por la nariz o cada vez que le faltaba la respiración. Desde la segunda vez que aquello había ocurrido durante sus momentos de intimidad, Zach había tomado la decisión de no volver a tocarle de aquella manera. Y lo entendía, pero se estaba quedando sin excusas que alejaran a su prometido.

Eso dolía más que el cáncer.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Es eso de verdad o simplemente te estás follando a otro y llegas cansado a casa después del trabajo, Zachy?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Cansado de trabajar horas de más para poder pagarle la quimioterapia, los transplantes de médula. Cansado de terminar la jornada laboral e ir a la farmacia para comprarle los medicamentos que debía tomar para los vómitos, la fiebre, los sudores nocturnos… Cansado de darlo todo por él, no de tirarse a otro en su cama. No le sorprendió la cara que se le quedó al joven, quien lo miraba con odio… o quizás cansancio.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿En serio vas a decirme esa barbaridad? ¡Estoy luchando por ti! —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del rubio, pero le daba la espalda, abriendo la puerta de la entrada de la vivienda que ambos compartían. Por un momento pensó en sacarse el anillo y tirárselo a la cara, pero no encontró la fuerza como para ello. No, no el anillo—¡STANDALL! —gritó, pero el joven ya había salido corriendo hacia su chevrolet, estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Su pelo y su ropa se empaparon al completo en escasos segundos con la enorme tormenta que caía sobre su cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No podía escucharle gritar su nombre con la voz quebrada, era demasiado. No se giró ni miró por el retrovisor. Temía que le estuviese siguiendo y que no fuera capaz de arrancar el coche.

Quizás lo que ocurrió después fue una mezcla entre la velocidad a la que iba, que no veía nada con la tormenta, las lágrimas en sus ojos que caían insaciables y que no llevaba cinturón.

Habría estado bien decir que no tuvo tiempo a sufrir, pero siguió consciente durante un par de minutos… Aún así había dolido más la última expresión que vio en el rostro de su prometido.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Alex…? Estás… —alargó la mano, pero instintivamente el rubio dio un paso atrás.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ya nada le dolía, excepto el corazón. Ya no podía llorar, aunque sí sentía aquella desesperación apoderarse al completo de su alma. Era como si al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, al todo cobrar sentido, todo se hiciera realidad.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Zach… Perdóname, perdóname, por favor —jadeó, viendo a su prometido negar con la cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Está bien, de verdad, entra en casa, te vas a resfriar. Tienes que sacarte eso de encima, estás empapado… —se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que el joven caminase hacia el interior de la vivienda. Alargó el brazo, quería tocarle, pero Alex entró rápidamente, sin darle margen de tiempo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿verdad? Últimamente no te lo he dicho mucho, he sido un auténtico capullo y… —Zach entreabrió la boca para contestar, pero el rubio no quería darle margen a ello. Tenía que aprovechar aquella última oportunidad, ser sincero. Dejar el corazón del moreno en paz por fin, dejar de fingir, dejar de ser el imbécil que había sido con él desde unos meses atrás— Déjame hablar, por favor. Necesito… soltar todo esto —los labios de Alex se curvaron en una expresión de dolor. Las lágrimas no caían, no se ahogaba, pero sentía como si así fuera. Zach le observaba aterrorizado desde la puerta, apoyado contra la misma que estaba cerrada de par en par—. Sé que no ha sido nada fácil para ti, me he comportado así porque temía que te doliera más el estar cerca mía que mis propias palabras. Y ahora sé que he sido un gilipollas. El cáncer ha metastizado, Zach. Yo lo sabía desde hacía dos semanas, no te lo dije porque no soportaba ver tu reacción… Justo esta.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
¿Por qué no haber aprovechado lo que quedaba con él? ¿Por qué no haberle besado mucho más, haberle abrazado y enterrado su cabeza en el hueco de su nuca un par de veces más? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Zach estaba llorando y no podía abrazarle y decirle que todo iría bien. No podía mentirle más.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Alex… Lex… —jadeó, bajando la cabeza para fijar los ojos en el suelo. El más bajo sabía que estaba llorando y, de haber sido capaz, él estaría igual— Podemos con esto. Y si no es así, pasaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que tengamos, cariño. Es lo único que quiero, por favor, no me apartes de ti. Ahora dime… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué estás lleno de sangre?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tuvo suerte de que el de ojos oscuros no se atrevía a dar el paso para abrazarle. Alex simplemente asintió con la cabeza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ha sido un milagro… he… he tenido un accidente. Llegué andando a casa en estado de shock y… dejé allí mi móvil, mi cartera, todo.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital, puedes tener algo grave, Lex...

—No, no quiero ir —le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar—. Me daré una ducha, quiero… quiero un poco de calma. Estoy bien, de verdad, no me duele nada, ya sabes que con un pequeño corte sangro un montón y… realmente no ha sido para tanto. Es más de lo que parece por culpa de la lluvia. Te lo prometo, pero antes… necesito que me hagas un favor.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach suspiró. Obviamente no estaba conforme con aquello, pero confiaba en su pareja. Si de verdad estuviese mal, accedería a ir. Así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Alex sonrió, aunque casi al instante tragó saliva y cogió aire profundamente. Más por costumbre que otra razón.

—Me dejé todo allí. Es en la carretera que sale de Evergreen, la principal, todo recto si sigues por la izquierda. Mi móvil, mi cartera… Obviamente tendré que llamar al seguro y tengo toda mi identificación allí. Yo… es mejor que no vaya. Necesito algo caliente para no pillar una neumonía. ¿Puedes ir tú? Te prometo que llamaré desde aquí a mi padre para que venga.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach no protestó. Si llamaba a su padre, cuidaría de él y podía ayudarle mucho más. Volvió a asentir y, con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó hasta el rubio para dejar un beso en su frente. Pero Alex simplemente se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás con una triste sonrisa que trató de camuflar como tranquilizadora.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Estoy hecho un desastre. Ve, cuando vuelvas todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Iré ya a la ducha para quitarme todo esto de encima —se excusó.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach cogió las llaves de casa y del coche y le lanzó un beso al aire.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Te amo, ¿vale? Luego no pienso soltarte.

—Me parece bien. Te amaré siempre, Zachary Dempsey —se mordió el labio inferior, pero no consiguió que eso amortiguara el dolor que sentía—. Recuérdalo siempre, cuando yo no pueda decírtelo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Y tras escuchar eso, el de rasgos asiáticos salió por la puerta sin saber que esa sería la última vez que le vería… al menos como él recordaba.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀*  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Encontró el móvil y la cartera. El primero hecho pedazos dentro del coche. Probablemente se había roto al chocar contra alguna de las partes del mismo. La cartera, por el contrario, no estaba tirada por ahí.

Aún la tenía Alex en el bolsillo.

La garganta de Zach estaba desgarrada de gritar por ayuda, aunque sabía que ya no había nada que hacer al respecto. Había encontrado el cuerpo ensangrentado de su novio a varios metros del árbol contra el que había chocado. Demasiados. Había salido disparado y luego, teniendo en cuenta el rastro de sangre, rodado por la hierba aún húmeda de aquel bosque. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cuerpo colocado en una posición que era de todo menos natural, su cráneo lleno de sangre aún estaba empapado de aquel color carmesí que los faros del coche le dejaban distinguir entre la oscuridad de la noche. Zach lo había cogido en brazos, ignorando que toda su ropa ahora estaba encharcada del mismo líquido. Besó sus mejillas, su frente, tratando de ignorar la brecha en su cabeza. Sujetaba con una mano el rostro del que seguiría toda su vida siendo su prometido contra el pecho, mientras que la otra hacía lo mismo con su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia que había llamado nada más distinguir aquel tan conocido cuerpo a lo lejos mientras buscaba la maldita cartera ya sonaban a lo lejos, incluso podía ver las luces rojas y azules del vehículo alumbrar entre los árboles.

No estaba listo para decirle adiós.

No estaba listo para admitir que aquella noche volvería a una casa vacía donde pensó dejar a su novio a punto de bañarse.

No estaba listo para hacerse a la idea de que aquella era la última vez que tocaba su piel.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ésa no podía ser ʟᴀ ᴜ́ʟᴛɪᴍᴀ ᴠᴇᴢ ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴇ sᴜᴊᴇᴛᴀʙᴀ ᴇɴᴛʀᴇ sᴜs ʙʀᴀᴢᴏs.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
